Who are you?
by Lost.Fairyland
Summary: Sasuke's been gone three years and comes back to discover Naruto has forgotten him. Why? What happened when he was away? Why did Naruto forget him? Mild now, but mature chapters later on! SasNar


Mmk. This is my first fanfiction. I've never done it before, so this is my first shot at it. It's slightly AU.

And be nice to me.

--------------------------

"Who are you?"

Those very words stung like daggers on his heart. It felt like someone had a grip on his heart, and was squeezing it tightly. It felt as if daggers dug into his skin. How could the on person he loved most no remember who he was? He swallowed his shock and his mask of indifference came over his face. No, he would not let him see him like this. It hurt too much. He wouldn't let him see him in this moment of weakness. Studying the fading sunlight as it fell on the blonde's face he sighed silently.

Staring into the blue eyes that had once been so warm, so loving, he looked away a few seconds later. Looking back at the male before him Sasuke swallowed empty air and said heaving the pack up on his shoulder "You don't……remember me?" he couldn't think of anything else to say. Right now he was too shocked to even form an articulate thought. The words of who was he had thrown him off of the usual welcome home that he had originally been expecting. Well, not really expecting, but kind of hoping. Sasuke had been planning on coming back to Konoha to find Naruto, and tell him exactly how he felt. However, those thoughts of love and hope were squelched when Naruto rushed out to him but had acted wary as if he were a threat.

Was this really what had become of his favorite blonde while he was gone? Had he really become a distant memory in the blonde's mind? He hadn't imagined coming back to this. Oh, no. He'd expected to come back to Naruto to take him into his arms and kiss him, to tell him how he felt and then sweep him off his feet to a private place where they could talk.

"Who are you?"

There it was. Again. The same question. Opening his eyes, Sasuke said calmly, swallowing his upset tone of voice. He wasn't going to show weakness, not to the one he loved, no way in hell "I'm Sasuke. I used to live here Naruto." Sasuke's eyes glanced over Naruto's form. He took note of the uniform Naruto wore. He wore the uniform of a ANBU captain. Hmm, his love had gotten that far when he was gone? Impressive.

Looking up as he vaguely heard Naruto say something. Answering, he said "I left three years ago on a personal matter." Sasuke swallowed as he watched the lips he so desperately wanted to kiss break out into a smile. Licking his own lips subconsciously, he looked up at Naruto's eyes again and said softly "I'm sorry Naru-" He was interrupted as a voice called his name "Naruto!" Hinata came running to Naruto and Naruto's face broke out in a grin. The one Sasuke often wished was directed his way.

He watched Hinata as she ran to Naruto and hugged him. Clenching the strap of his bag, he ground his teeth together as he saw someone hug **his** Naruto. It angered him that someone was touching what was his and rightfully belonged in his arms. Stirring himself out of the reverie, he only half attention to what Naruto said until Naruto had said something to him '_my wife_' What? Sasuke nearly choked on his own spit.

So that bitch had taken away what was his? Then she had tied him down to her? Sasuke was angry, but noticing his Naruto's expression of happiness, his anger at the girl quelled. Swallowing, he inhaled and exhaled through his nose, he said, intending to congratulate the already married couple "…..wife?..." Dammit, that's not what he had meant to say.

Shaking his head, he growled a reprimand at himself and looked at Naruto. He said "Ah, what I meant to say was congratulations." Hearing Naruto start to prattle off about the wedding as Sasuke had a feeling he would do, Sasuke cut in hastily. "Gomen Naruto. I have to meet the Hokage. Excuse me." Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto and he walked past the couple, his head looking away as they kissed. It made his skin crawl to see them touching each other like that.

He _hated_ that feeling. Sasuke just couldn't stand it.

Walking through town, he looked around at the place, recognizing everything as he passed by. Nothing much had changed since he had left those seemingly long three years ago.

Sasuke walked to the Hokage's office, his mind mulling over if there was a new Hokage or not. There probably was. Finding the secretary to the Hokage, he made a meeting with the Hokage. Hearing it would be an hour before they could meet, Sasuke nodded and said he would be back in that time frame. Leaving, he made his way home. Upon reaching it, he entered the compound and looked around at the dust covered home.

Walking to his room, he shed some fading sunlight into the room. Dusting it off a bit, he deposited his back on the ground. Turning on his heel, he came back the way he had come.

Upon arriving at the Hokage's office again, he paced, waiting for his turn with the Hokage. Yes, he knew it was late, but he'd told the Hokage it was an emergency and he had to see the Hokage. It wasn't completely true, but he still said it. Pacing, he looked up as his turn was finally announced.

Standing Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office, determined to get to the bottom of this. Why didn't Naruto remember him? When had Hinata and Sasuke married? Why hadn't anyone tried to find him to tell him of this? Why didn't Hinata or Sakura tell Naruto who he was or mention his name to Naruto to help Naruto remember him? There would be hell to pay now that he was back. He would discover why his love didn't remember him, and then he'd calmed down.

--------------------

This was supposed to be a one shot, but if I get requests to continue, I might just do that. So, review, let me know if this story is worth continuing or not!

Again, this is my first story ever, so I'm learning the ropes at this gig. Feel free to let me know how I do. Don't be too mean though!

I have this story posted on as well, in case you saw it on the other site


End file.
